The present disclosure herein relates to a semiconductor package and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package including a marking film and a method of fabricating the same.
A molding layer of a semiconductor package may be included to protect a package substrate and a semiconductor chip mounted thereon. Also, the molding layer may display package information through a marking process using a laser. However, when marking is performed on the surface of the molding layer by using the laser, the semiconductor package may suffer thermal damage caused by the laser. Thus, the molding layer should be made with a sufficient thickness to protect the package substrate and the semiconductor chip. It is typically desirable, however, to use a thinner molding layer while still sufficiently protecting the package substrate.